


The not-dying men

by keepcalmanddonotblink



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy, Ianto Jones - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Torchwood - Freeform, Torchwood post Season 3, before Season 4, dean/cas - Freeform, just kissing, supernatural: after the angels are back in heaven and whatever happend until then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalmanddonotblink/pseuds/keepcalmanddonotblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Captain Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you." The handsome man looks at him suspicious and pulls his hand away. With a sigh the man shrugs, than finally he introduces himself: "I am Dean. And this..." He points behind him. "....this is my brother Sam."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timelocked-intheimpala-withspike](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=timelocked-intheimpala-withspike), [mish-ackles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mish-ackles).



> Thanks to timelocked-intheimpala-withspike (Tumbr) for the idea.  
> I hope I furfil your expectations. 
> 
> And sorry for any mistakes - no beta. (If anyone wants to do it, feel free to send me a post.)

#  The not-dying men 

###  Part 1: “Hallo, handsome.” (Or: Through Jack’s eyes) 

Jack closes his eyes waiting for the final attack. "I am sick of dying... .", he thinks by himself. It always hurts and it's never pleasant. Everything about it isn't comfortable at all, not the dying part and the awakening one. Sometimes he wishes there is somebody, anybody to whom he could talk about it and who actually understands it. Really understands. But he guesses that this is an unfulfillable wish, because as far as he knows every other living creature of the universe dies eventually. There is nobody else who randomly dies and comes back the way he does.  


The coming back is awful as he tries to catch breath. He opens his eyes starring in the dark night. From a near distance he can hear someone talking, but he can't manage to figure out about what. Jack tries to pull himself up but fails miserably. He winces; there might be a few parts of him that hadn't healed yet. Suddenly there is a man in front of him, kneeling next to him.  
  
"You are alive?", the man is confused, but Jack can't judge him. Everybody is when they find out that he keeps coming back from the dead. His eyes observe his opposite and he comes to the conclusion that this man is very handsome.  
  
With a smirk on his face he whispers: "Hello, handsome!" The man looks more baffled than before, he opens his mouth. "I am not ..." He stops himself and closes his mouth again. Instead he reaches Jack his hand, who takes it.  
  
Finally back at his feet Jack doesn't let go of the man’s hand, he smiles his best smile while saying: "My name is Captain Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you." The handsome man looks at him suspicious and pulls his hand away. With a sigh the man shrugs, than finally he introduces himself: "I am Dean. And this..." He points behind him. "....this is my brother Sam." Only now Jack notices the tall man who is standing behind the handsome one. He is like really tall and he has very long hair. But as far as Jack can see, he is good-looking too.  
  
Before he is able to say something else he feels a knife under his chin. "So after we cleared that, may we talk about what you are? Are you a demon? An Angel?", Dean asks him and Jack can't help but laugh. Maybe their where people which were really crazy and he had just found them.  
  
Carefully he responds: "I am human. I swear. And I really don't know what you are talking about." At least he doesn't want to die again today. Once dying a day is enough. "I don't believe you.", Dean responds and Jack can see the furry in his eyes.  
  
Dean obviously mistrusts him and Jack knows that the easiest or at least fastest way to make him believe is to die again. And Jack somehow wants that the handsome man trusts him. His nights are lonely, after all. And the two brothers seem to be finally an opportunity to have some fun.  
So he has to tell Dean the truth and to do what he has to do.  
  
"You should believe, handsome.", Jack says smiling: "I am human. It just happens that I actually can't die. Don't ask me why, that is a really long story, but I can't and it would be nice if you don't try to kill me to see if I speak the truth. But I assume you can't trust me before I actually show you." With these words Jack grips Dean’s hand with the knife and pushes it up so the knife cuts into is throat.  
  
"What? Are you insane?!!” Jack hears Dean yelling but he doesn't bother. He is bleeding a lot and he can feel how life is sucked out of him. He can feel his mind fading. Jack feels how his knees suck in and that somebody - he guesses it is Dean - catches him. Then the world goes dark again.  


***

This time coming to life seems to be slightly easier, although Jack feels like he had been drowning like forever. He inhales the fresh air but there is also a smell of leather and whiskey in it. Slowly he opens his eyes just to find him in the hands of Dean, who is staring at him in disbelieve. "Hello, handsome.", Jack coughs. His voice still sounds like it isn't his own. He can see a smile appearing on Dean’s face.  
  
Than the Handsome shakes his head: "You scared the hell out of me... out of us." "Sorry for that. I just thought it might help to skip a few certain things.", Jack replies smiling even wider. For the first time since he lost _him_ he feels something other than pain. And oh, how he missed this feeling. "Yeah, but you mustn't be that dramatic.", Dean retorts while he helps Jack sitting up.  
  
"I don't want to interrupt you, but I think we should get rid of that … thing here and after that there is sure enough time to sit and talk about everything." It is Sam who says that and Jack is a little disappointed. It was getting nice between him and Dean, he can feel it.  
  
"You are right Sam. First things first.”, Dean confirms while standing up. Jack follows his lead and looks at the two brothers. He knows he has to Retcon them, but before that he at least can have some fun.  
  
So he assumes to them: "Well, let my Team handle the Weevil. I just call them and they will be here in minutes."  
  
Dean looks at him with surprise: "You actually have a Team? Does this mean there are more like... like you?" Jack can't help but laugh: "No, I assure you, there is only one Captain Jack Harkness." Dean smiles back at him and Jack feels like a little teenage boy again. Dean is after all really handsome.  
  
"You know what I mean. With the undying part.", Dean shoots back and Jack shakes his head: "As I said, I am the only one."  
  
Dean nods and Jack thinks about the Doctor and that maybe, what he said is not quite true. Not entirely. But he doesn’t care, these were details. And it seemed a century ago that he last had seen the Doctor. So maybe he is alone after all. He pushes these thoughts away, reminding himself that now isn't the time for such things.  
  
“Well, I think the really important question is ‘What on earth is a Weevil?’ ”, Sam throws in and Dean nods with agreement.  
  
"I know a perfect bar where I can explain everything to you.”, Jack finally says and he is remembering a certain talk about demons and angels, so he adds: “But I recommend you to answer me a few questions too."  
  
Again it is Dean who answers: "Okay. So let’s hit the road."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So basically you do the same thing we do. You are basically a hunter.”

### Part 2: “But it still hurts.” (Or: Through Dean’s eyes)

Dean takes a big sip of his beer and tries to cope with all the information he just got. A whole new world has emerged in front of him, with things even he never imagined to actually can be.  
  
“Aliens? For real?”, he finally notes and Jack grins: “Yes, aliens.” Dean still can believe it. Vampires, Werewolves, even demons and angels, he can deal with that. But aliens?  
  
“So you are telling me, that there are aliens. On earth. And your job is to deal with them?”, Dean inquires still irritated and again Jack insists: “Yes. You may say so.”  
  
It is Sam who answers this time: “So basically you do the same thing we do. You are basically a hunter.” When his brother puts the whole crazy stuff into this few words it seems to Dean, that this actually makes sense. Jack hunts aliens. Sam and he hunt monsters. There is no big difference at all.  
  
Jack is still smiling, he leans back, never leaving Dean out of sight. Dean isn’t sure if he likes that, but he is too busy trying to not freak out.  
  
He remembers the first time when he learned that angels where real. Back then he was as bewildered as he is now. But back then he also met the angel. _His_ angel. The memory hurts like a sting in his flesh so he pushes it aside. Now is really not the time to think about that.  
  
“So tell me what exactly is a hunter.”, Jack wants to know and Dean is grateful for the distraction. Jack is a good listener while Sam and Dean both challenge each other in “Who tells the best story?”. They have fun, really, even when they tell Jack about the dying and coming back part. Dean can’t remember when he had the last time so much fun. And he laughs a lot.

***

It gets late and Sam finally announces that he will now go to bed. Jack nods, but there is a sadness in his eyes that reminds Dean at someone. He can’t stand this look, he never could and so he suggests: “Well, I am not tired, so I will stay. Just an hour or so. Okay?”  
  
Sam just nods, reaching for his jacket. But Jack grips his arm, asking with an excusing smile: “On last shot to celebrate our meeting?” His brother hesitates, so Dean replies instead with a smirk: “I think that is a great idea. After all, they have Purple Nurples.”  
  
Sam shrugs and Jack stands up, announcing: “Then I will get tree Purple Nurples.” Dean watches Jack leaving to the bar and then he turns to his brother. “I like him.”, he confesses and Sam raises one eyebrow: “Yeah, I can see that.” Dean smiles, his brother hasn’t changed after all. Satisfied he takes another ship of his beer, when Sam adds: “But… are you sure I should leave you alone? I mean, in case you haven’t notice, he is obviously flirting with you.”  
  
Dean spits his beer out and coughs. Flirting? With him? His brother must be wrong. Why would Jack flirt with him? Dean knows how flirting looks like. And they way Jack looks at him is more... more they way Cas always did. Again there is this feeling in his heart, an ache he never knew he could feel. Why is that so?, he asks himself and can’t find the answer. He never could. Maybe he will never know for sure.  
  
Because Cas is gone, has left him behind. Maybe he was now sitting happily in heaven, playing games with his brothers and sisters. Maybe he had forgotten everything, forgotten Dean.  
“Dean?”, Sam seems to be worried, so Dean takes another ship and finally manages to answer something: “Bullshit. I’ll be okay, Sam.” Sam nods, visible still not convinced.  
  
“Tree Purple Nurple. Here it goes.”, Jack announces and put a shot in front of everyone. Dean smiles, he is clad that they got interrupted and that he will be distracted from his thoughts a little longer.

***

Sam soon is gone, leaving Jack and Dean alone. Jack smiles at him, he leans forward and puts his hands on the table.  
  
“So, I am sorry, but I have to ask… you have died a lot too?”, Jack looks him directly in the eyes and Dean narrows his eyebrows.  
“That is a strange question.”, Dean confesses but he notices that he doesn’t really bother it: “But, yes I did.” “And… how does it feel?”, Jack wants to know and Dean relaxes a little bit: “It isn’t funny. Well, to be fair, it is horrible.” “I can relate to that.”, Jack agrees and Dean can’t help and smiles. It’s like talking to an old friend, someone he hasn’t seen for a long time, but finally met again.  
  
Somehow he thinks, maybe it would be the same way if he meets Cas again, although he had lost this hope months ago. Two damn years since he had seen the angel. Two years that seems to be an eternity. Dean asks himself why it is, that he is thinking so much about Cas this night. Suddenly he realizes that Jack reminds him at Cas.  
  
His blue eyes like the sky and the way he looks at him, the way he talks to him. Dean doesn’t know what it is exactly. Maybe he still wishes Castiel would be here. But he knows. That will never be. Never. And this though makes Dean sad again.  
  
“What’s wrong, handsome?”, Jack asks and Dean shakes his head. He doesn’t want to talk about it. He just wants to forget. Forget the memories, the feelings, the unspoken truth. “Maybe I can ease your mind.”, Jack whispers and Dean looks up, sees how Jack leans forward.  
  
It is barley a kiss. Their lips just touch slightly. Nevertheless Dean feels like a stroke hit him.  
  
He hardly notices that Jack leans back again, he is to perplex to react and he feels unable to move. "So at least I distracted you.", he hears Jack saying with audible amusement but the voice seems to be miles away. Dean can't handle what just had happened.  
  
"What...?", he manages to get out, still staring at thin air. In the distance he hears Jack laughing, a little sweet laugh: "I am sorry. You are taking this whole to serious." Finally Dean moves his eyes to look at Jack. The man is still smiling widely and continues: "You are a handsome man and I like any kind of handsomeness. And to be fair, I was flirting with you all night and still you are surprised?"  
  
Sam was right after all. Jack had been flirting. Why hadn't he seen that too? Why had he been so blind? “I.. You..”, Dean stutters not knowing what he should say, how to react. He has never been kissed by a man before; he always had thought that it is just not right. But he had been wrong. It made no difference, not really. Not at all.  
  
Jack lays his hand upon Dean’s hand and Dean doesn’t mind, still too carried away, still too baffled. “Look, I am really sorry. I thought there was something between us.”, Jack explains and Dean stares at him confused and irritated. And Jack continues slowly, trying to explain. “Well, I was obvious wrong. But you know, you have this look that I know too well.”  
  
Now Dean is listening, really listening because now he is curios. And Jack smiles this sad smile that reminds Dean so much at a certain angel that it actually hurts.  
  
“You lost someone, someone important. Didn’t you?”, Jack finally asks and this words are like little stabs into his heart. “And you miss him terribly, don’t you?”, Jack adds: “And I can tell that because I too lost someone very important to me. Someone I loved.”  
  
It is as if Dean’s heart is ripped out, as if these words make him suddenly realize something he never quit figured out. Why it hurts so much when he thinks about Cas. Why he misses him so terrible. Why he can’t get rid of this feelings. Why he wants so badly that Cas is here by his side. Why he is still praying to Cas every night.  
  
“But you know, life goes on and despite all the losses we face, we can at least have a little fun. Can’t we?”, Jack finally insists, his hand still holding Dean’s. “Yeah.. I think so…”, Dean answers quietly: “But it still hurts.”  
  
He smiles a weak and sad smile. Maybe he should just let it go. Because Cas is gone. Dean can’t tell him anymore what he feels, even when he prays to Cas, he doesn’t know if he is listening at last. Jack raises his other hand, touching his cheek cautiously and whispers softly: “You really are worrying too much, Dean.”  


***

“Dean….” A distant voice which he would recognize beyond a thousands of others. Dean pulls back from Jack. Somehow he feels guilty, for being here, sitting here with Jack, for holding hands with him.

His whole body trembles as he slowly turns around while he knows that he isn’t ready. Not ready to see him at least. But he also knows that he wants to see him badly. Dean wants to see that he is really there, that this is not one of his imaginations. His heart skips a beat in the moment he sees him, just a few steps away. He looks like the same old angel with his trenchcoat, his hair straggly and his blue eyes looking at him with curiosity.

“Cas…”, his voice is dry and he has no words for what he is feeling right now. “I… I didn’t want to interrupt you. I’ll come again later.”, Cas responds quietly, there is a tone in his voice, like he is actually hurt. And with that he is gone again.

“No!”, Dean shoots, but the angel has vanished already.

“What was that?”, Dean hears Jack asking. “That was the one I lost, that was the one I thought I will never see again.”, he finally answers, trying hard to push back the tears. He just doesn’t want to cry, but it feels like he had found Cas and lost him again in under two seconds. And that is just not fair.

He hears Jack sigh: “Well, let’s drink a last Purple Nurple and then I bring you home. And maybe we will meet again and then the stars will shine for us.” Dean turns around and looks directly into Jacks eyes. “You are stupid, do you know that?”, he finally announces and Jack laughs: “Yes, that is why I get laid so often.” Now Dean is laughing too while he shakes his head in disbelieve: “Idjit….” “Well, I guess I deserve that.”, Jack retorts with a big grin.

Dean smiles back. And he somehow knows that Jack actually could be a friend. That it doesn’t matters to him what had happened or will happen.

“I'll go and buy those damn shots so we can drink to the one we lost and the one found again.”, Jack declares and Dean nods. He watches him going to the bar and sighs.

When did things got so complicated? Why hadn’t he realized it sooner, what it means, to want to see Cas so badly.

He misses him. He misses him so badly and now that he knows he is still there, that he still hears him, he wishes nothing more than to see him, to talk with him, to touch him. Just to be sure, that Cas is there, that he is real.

When Jack returns with the shots he is deep caught in his thoughts, thinking back at all the time he had spend with Cas, all he said and done for him and how Cas saved him over and over again.

Jack sits down “So, to love!”, he declares and Dean looks up. He knows it is true, he knows that this is the answer to his unspoken questions that he never allowed himself to give. So he smiles and repeats: “To love.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Dean’s face Cas could see the concern, the worry and so he smiles to ease his mind. He doesn’t want Dean to think that this is his fault, like he always does.

###  Part 3 “Hello Dean.“(Or: Through Cas’s eyes) 

Castiel stands there. He hasn’t moved although Dean might think he has. He is watching the Winchester, the same way he did so many times before. But it seemed to be ages ago since he last was here. There is so much to explain, so much to tell. And yet he is standing here, not showing himself, hiding. How long had he been waiting to come back? Back to Earth, back to Dean?  
  
And when he finally was able to visit earth again, looking for Dean, hear him praying silently, praying for him, he had to see Dean holding hands with some random guy. And they had looked quit intimate, the way they looked at each other, the way the other man, which name is Jack, touched his cheek. It really was very _intimate_.  
  
For a moment Cas had thought they might actually kiss and it was then that he couldn’t hold back. He already saw the first kiss and he really didn't want to witness it. So he had to say something, had to show Dean that he was there, because he really didn’t want to watch that. Not again.  
  
A nagging feeling in his gut rises again as he remembers. It isn’t a good feeling, more like something trying to force its way out of his body. Cas doesn’t like it and somehow he is angry with Dean. With Dean holding hands with this Jack. He follows Jack as he goes to the bar, watching him dropping something into the drink, a little white pill.  
  
Cas had seen it before. Retcon. His mind races and all the information he once got emerge. Torchwood. Jack. Captain Jack Harkness. Why had he forgotten this?  
  
Maybe the same way he forgot so many other things, manipulated by Naomi. Castiel doesn’t know, he doesn't even remember where all this information comes from, but what he knows for sure is that Dean will forget this night. For a few second he thinks about warning Dean. But maybe it is better for him to forget. Forget meeting Captain Jack Harkness. But that would mean he would also forget that Cas had been there.  
  
So he decides to do a little trick, because he just can’t jump in and explain everything. He doesn't want to. Instead he touches the shot as Jack walks by, extracting the Retcon out of it.  
  
Satisfied with himself he watches the two man. Cas feels relieved when he notices that they not going to hold hands again because he is not sure what he will do if it were so. Patiently he waits until they two finally part their ways and follows Dean into the Taxi, drives next to him wherever he may go.  
  
In what seems to be another life he did that a lot. Following Dean although he doesn’t know it, watching him everywhere he goes. Castiel has missed this, missed it so much.  
  
The Taxi stops and Dean gets out of the car, waiting till it finally drives away. Cas stands next to him, still invisible, looking at Dean, how he exhales and inhales. Slowly he gets closer to Dean, driven by an unexpected desire to touch him, to be with him. But then he remembers the touching hands and he stops and stands still, watching Dean just standing there.  
  
Dean sighs silently and takes a deep breath. His head goes upside and he looks into the sky as he began to speak quietly: “Cas… If you hear me… please… I … I need to talk to you. Do you hear me?” In his voice is a desperate tone, Cas feels that he means what he says. But nevertheless he stays unseen, waiting, not sure if he really should talk to Dean now. Dean clears his throat: “Please Cas. I… _I need you._ ”

***

This tree little words hit Cas like a bunch in his gut, they physically hurt him in a way he thought isn’t possible. Without hesitation he appears in front of Dean: “Hello Dean.”  
  
“Cas..!” Dean says with a sigh of relief: „Thank god!“ “Well, yes, he was involved too.”, Cas answers straight and Dean smiles at him.  
  
A warm feeling fills Castiel’s heart but he tries to ignore it. Without a word Dean steps forward, hugging him and Cas stood still, not knowing how he should react. He never could deal with that. With this closeness.  
  
When Dean lets go it is like something is taken away from Cas and he wonders why it is so. Why hasn’t this changed, although he hadn’t seen Dean for so long?  
  
“Man, where have you been? I was praying to you, Cas, every night!”, Dean confesses and Cas sighs. He has to explain it, has to tell Dean everything. How hard it was. “I know.”, he replies: “Sometimes I could hear you. Not always, but sometimes. It was like a distant whisper.”  
  
In Dean’s face Cas could see the concern, the worry and so he smiles to ease his mind. He doesn’t want Dean to think that this is his fault, like he always does.  
  
“Tell me what happened!”, Dean demands and Cas nods slowly: “After we got the angels back to heaven I went with them. And when we arrived we found god. We found him and he closed the door behind us, telling us… telling me that I was right, that he wanted us to be free, to have a free will. But he also told us, that we made so many mistakes and we had to learn how to handle with our powers and he won’t let us go until we all… and he really meant _all_ … until each and every one of us understood what free will really means and how we should use our powers. And he chooses me to be their teacher, after all I did, he had faith in me. But teaching the angels free will was... well it was still like teaching poetry to fish.”  
  
He stops and looks at Dean, standing there and listening to him. “And that took you two years?”, Dean asks him and Castiel smiles sadly: “For you it may were two years. But in heaven.. time goes by differently. In heaven it were a thousand of years, whole eternities. And sometimes it seemed to me like a task I could possibly never accomplish. But I kept going, because I knew that I won’t ever be able to come back to earth, when I fail this mission. That I will probably never be able to… to see you… you and Sam.”  
  
Dean opens his mouth and closes it again, he shakes his head. With a sad look he examins Castiel and finally he responds: “That.. that sounds horrible. I mean eternities? Really?”  
  
Cas nods and he can hear the bitterness in Dean’s words when he adds: “I should have never let you go.” “No… no, Dean. You didn’t know. I didn’t know!”, Castiel replies hastily: “And even if I had known, I would do it again. It was my duty, at last I had been good for something and at last I did something valuable.”  
  
“Stop it, Cas!”, Dean shoots angrily and Castiel wonders what made him so upset. But he just shrugs. It doesn’t matter anymore. He is here now. “Come on, Cas. I was waiting, the whole time I was waiting for you.”, Dean reveals, looking right at Castiel.  
  
Again this warm feeling, this little hope inside him, that wants to fulfill him, wants to rise and ease his mind. But Cas just can’t let that happen. Because he saw them holding hands… saw them kissing.  
  
“Yeah… maybe you were. But you moved on. Haven’t you? I was clearly interrupting you back there at the bar.”, his voice sounds more vulnerable than he wants to, but he can’t help. Dean laughs, but it sounds shrill and somehow wrong.  
  
“What’s wrong with you Cas?”, Dean wants to know stepping forward and he is suddenly very close. Cas's heart is pounding fast and he hardly allows himself to breath. He remembers all the decades in heaven, when he was all alone, sitting on a cloud, looking down on the earth. When he was trying to hear this little whispers, when he missed this man in front of him so much. When he thought he couldn’t bare it anymore and he wished he could just fall and be with him like before.  
  
“Are you jealous?”, Dean asks him with a joking undertone and Cas flinches, because it actually hurts him, because he realizes that Dean had hit a point. He is jealous. “Cas?”, his name spoken so gently. Castiel smiles softly and looks at Dean and he knows that he has been long lost. Since the moment he laid his hand onto the shoulder of this man and raised him from perdition.  
  
“Dean… I.. I missed you.”, Cas finally whispers, because he doesn’t know what else he could possibly say and it is the only thing that comes into his mind. “Dammit, Cas….”, Dean replies, but it sounds soft.  
  
Dean takes his hand, smiling: “Whatever you saw and what you think, there was nothing. It didn’t matter. I… I was just lost… because…”, Dean swallows hard and Castiel can see how hard it is for him to even say such things. “Because I missed you too.”, Dean finally admits.  
  
It is like a spell has been broken, like a burden has been lifted from them. Cas isn’t sure if it is alright but he does it nevertheless. Slowly he leans forward, so he can give Dean time to back off, if that is really not the right thing to do. If he is wrong all over again. But Dean doesn’t jerk back, instead he also leans forward. When their lips finally touch Cas knows for sure that this can’t be in any way not right. Because it feels wonderful, like flying high, like the world turning around and everything changes and still everything is the same. His lips part and he let his tongue explore, warm and silky, tasting the whisky and coconut, tasting Dean. When they finally apart, Cas sighs desperately wanting more of this.  
  
Dean smiles at him and Cas thinks in this one little moment, that he had to thank Captain Jack Harkness for making him realize. Realize how much he loves Dean Winchester. Realize how much he means to him. And suddenly he remembers why he knew about the pill, Torchwood and Jack.  
  
Cas smiles back at Dean and he is sure now that he will never leave him again.

***

####  **Epilog:**

Jack enters the hub, humming satisfied. After all it was a good night. And he really hopes he will meet the Winchesters again. He walks into his office and there is a basket standing on his desk. Suspicious he inspects it and he discovers that it is full of stuff he actually likes. Wondering who send this to him he looks for a card. And as he reads it, he doesn’t know what he should feel. It is painful but gives him also hope.  
“I love you too, Ianto.”, he whispers while the tears fall from his chin: “And I will always love you.”

> _“Dear Captain Jack Harkness._  
>  _Thank you for making me realizing something very important._  
>  _Maybe one day we will meet in person but until than you should know: I am an angel of the lord and I was a long time in heaven. There I met a guy named Ianto Jones. And he told me to tell you that:  
> _ _“Jack, I love you. And I will wait for you, no matter how long it may take.”  
> _ _\- I wish you the best, Castiel.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
